<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Care by sky_maiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677299">Self Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden'>sky_maiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta-read, Oneshot, Short, Siblings, srsly take the time, take time for a self care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario hasn’t been taking the time to care for himself lately. And with an important meeting he needs to rush off to, the plumber gets some help from his little brother.</p><p>One-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “I haven’t showered in four days.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken Luigi all of ten seconds to figure out where the smell was coming from that morning...</p><p>“Is that you, Mario?” He asked, holding his nose with two fingers.<br/>
His twin gave him a nervous look.<br/>
“I haven’t showered in four days.”<br/>
“I noticed.” The younger twin paused to gather his thoughts. “So get in that shower before I throw up.”<br/>
Mario gave his brother a look. “Bro, as much as I appreciate the thought, I have a meeting with the Princess in ten minutes.”<br/>
It was Luigi’s turn to glare at his brother now. “You are definitely not a morning person are you?” The green-clad brother sighed, running a hand over his face. “Tell you what. I’ll meet with Peach while you take the time to shower.” A moment passed. “Properly,” Luigi added, catching another whiff of Mario’s BO.<br/>
“I appreciate the offer, Weeg. But the Princess asked for me specifically.”<br/>
“And I’m certain she’ll have the same reaction as I did when you waltz into the castle foyer smelling like THAT.” Luigi put down the paper he was reading and smiled. “If it makes you feel any better, I can at least tell her that you’re running a little late.” The younger brother squished his forefinger and thumb together, squinting one eye and grinning from ear to ear. “I can catch you up on what you missed when you get there.”<br/>
Mario sighed, crossing his arms.   “Well, alright.” He smiled cheekily. “But if you’re going to go you’ve gotta go now. It’s in five minutes.”</p><p>Luigi blanched before adopting an extremely panicked look. He took a glance at his watch before grabbing a slice of toast from the table and rushing out the door. “See you there, big bro!” Mario smiled at his brother’s antics before making his way up the stairs to finally have that long-awaited shower.<br/>
“See you there, Weegie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I do know how short this is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>